<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>little angel by outofaith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518841">little angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofaith/pseuds/outofaith'>outofaith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>little angel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Archangels, BAMF OFC, Choking, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Hurt Jace Wayland, Immortality, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland Feels, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Pet Names, Sub Jace Wayland, Supportive Magnus Bane, Wingfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofaith/pseuds/outofaith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of the tyranny of the Clave and of seeing Shadowhunters and Downworlders being ripped apart whenever they present as soulmates, the Archangels decide to send one of their own to Earth so she can lead the Shadowhunters and provide the members of the Shadow World with fair treatment. They also decide that their only sister deserves a soulmate of her own to spend eternity with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Wayland/Original Female Character(s), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>little angel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>little angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At some point in history, the relationships between Shadowhunters and Downworlders became more and more complicated. Angered by the tyranny of the Clave and its bigoted views and approach, the Angels decided to send one of their own to lead the Nephilim.</p><p>It was a long discussion that took them decades, taking into consideration the warrior nature of the Shadowhunters, one of the Archangels volunteered. The only female Archangel, filled with sorrow, her brothers agreed. Looking down in mercy for those Shadowhunters who faced the unfair destiny of death, being forced to leave their soulmates behind, the Archangel Gabriel gifted the Nephilim with the gift of immortality, being tired of the oppresion of the Clave and its backwards thinking and wishing to grant the Shadowhunters with the ability to share eternity with their soulmates, especially if they were meant to share it with Downworlders.</p><p>The Archangel Michael, protective over his only sister and wishing to provide her with the same opportunity to share love while in Earth, gifted her with a soulmate of her own. </p><p>Rhaella, the Archangel, objected. She was going to Earth to lead the warriors Shadowhunters into an era of justice, not to fall in love. Her brothers, however, told her that she deserved a companion of her own, so her days weren’t filled with loneliness. Rhaella then propositioned that she shouldn’t know when her soulmate would be born, opening the possibility of being on the next decade or the next millennium. Resigned with the knowledge that their sister would not be swayed, the other Archangels agreed. </p><p>Was with that agreement that the Archangel Rhaella left Heaven and her brothers to lead a life on Earth. She descended into Alicante in a golden glow, three sets of large golden wings and white robes. The Nephilim were astounded, when she spoke, they listened and within a short period of time, the entire Shadowhunter culture suffered severe changes. Humbled by the presence of the Archangel in their midst, the Shadowhunters addressed her as their Queen.</p><p>Learning about the presence of an Archangel, the Downworlders were hesitant, not knowing what it would entail and how it would affect them. Rhaella, with great patience, took the time to meet every single Downworlder leader, assuring them all that her descending was also for their protection.</p><p>With great changes on the Clave and the new advent of immortality, joined by the blessing of the Queen, romantic relationships between Downworlders and Shadowhunters became more and more common, backed by the soulmarks that identified the couples as meant to be.</p><p>With the passing of the centuries, Rhaella became involved with Downworlders, forging diplomatic relations and even friendships. One of her closest friends was a warlock named Magnus Bane. The two quickly became acquaintances and, sooner rather than later, friends and confidants. </p><p>It was only near the end of the 20th Century, in Idris, that Rhaella felt the Earth stop in its Axis. It was a common tale between Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike that, at some point in history, a great storm would plague Idris and, when the strongest thunder striked, the Queen’s soulmate would be born. Their soulmark would appear, much like any other, the moment they shared the first touch. The tale professed that the soulmark would be much like lightning.</p><p>Rhaella knew that a young boy had been born and she knew whom. However, bound by the promise made to her brothers all those centuries ago, she could not interact with him until he became of age. So the Archangel was faced with the painful fate of watching from afar as the boy suffered at the hands of his father.</p><p>/break/</p><p>The New York Institute was in the capable hands of Alec Lightwood, finally. Jace knew that there wasn’t anyone better suited for the job than his parabatai. After facing so much sorrow and adversities, including the prejudice of his own parents, Alec was finally happy alongside his soulmate, Magnus Bane. </p><p>Jace was elated, of course. And grateful for the Queen’s interference, her fondness for Alec was not a secret, going so far as taking the young Lightwood under her wings and training him herself. It confused many, but it gained Alec the respect he needed to secure his rightful position as the Head of the Institute.</p><p>So it came as a surprise to Jace when, one evening, Her Majesty, who had taken residency in New York and was a frequent presence on the Institute, addressed him as he was training. “Jonathan.” She greeted, her voice soft, her eyes shining like molten gold.</p><p>“Majesty,” Jace respectfully bowed. “Alec is not here, I think he’s spending the night with Magnus.” The white-haired Archangel smiled softly. </p><p>“It’s a good thing I am not here looking for him, then.” She walked closer to Jace, inspecting the training room as if it was her first time there. Jace’s mismatched eyes followed her cautiously. “I wanted to make sure you are alright, young Shadowhunter.” Rhaella gently declared when she finally stopped right in front of him, making Jace frown in confusion.	</p><p>“I’m... alright, ma’am. Thank you.” He answered her, not fully grasping her concern. Even with her close friendship with Alec, the Queen had never interacted with Jace or Izzy for long, keeping to herself most of the time and the Shadowhunters knew better than to approach her unprompted.</p><p>“Are you?” She inquired, her golden eyes staring at him as if they could see his soul and, as far as Jace was concerned, that could very much be the truth. “You had some very difficult months lately.” Jace opened his mouth and closed just as quickly, as Her Majesty arched one eyebrow. “Do not lie to me, young Shadowhunter. I can always tell.”</p><p>He pondered her words. There was no point in pretending to the only being who could tell right away. “It’s a struggle.” He finally said. “But I’m getting by, ma’am.”</p><p>Rhaella nodded, pleased with his honest answer. She blinked slowly and her lips stretched into a small smile. “If things become too complicated, do not hesitate to come to me, Jonathan Herondale.” She must have seen the confusion in his eyes. They weren’t close, had never interacted more than a couple of respectful words and cordial bows for his part. “I can see you are confused, little angel. Do not fear, I am not here to trick you. If you need to talk, come to me.” </p><p>With that said, she turned around and left the training room, leaving behind a very confused Shadowhunter.</p><p>/break/</p><p>“Magnus.” Rhaella greeted as she walked around the loft. “I have missed you, old friend.”</p><p>The warlock smiled at her, walking up to the white-haired beauty and lightly kissing her cheek. “You know where to find me, Majesty.” He teased and she rolled her eyes with a smile. “Care for a drink?”</p><p>She inclined her head in agreement and he turned to the bar. “What brings you to my humble abode?” He asked once he handed her the glass. She took a careful sip of the Martini before providing him with an answer.</p><p>“Can’t an Archangel miss one of her oldest friends?” She offered and Magnus chuckled. “You have a look in your face that I am much familiar with.” She arched one perfect eyebrow in inquiry. “The only one capable of bringing such an endeared look to your eyes is a particular Shadowhunter.” Rhaella averted her golden eyes, turning to stare out of the big windows of the living room.</p><p>“Ah, you know me too well, old friend.” She offered and he nodded, staring at the back of her braided hair. His friend was an extremely beautiful woman. How could she not, she was a literal Angel. Rhaella was a tall and slender woman. Her body had perfect proportions, her skin was light, much like alabaster, not a single blemish. Her face was angular, with high cheekbones, a delicate nose and petal pink lips. Her eyes stood out, they shined gold and always seemed to stare straight into one’s soul. Her hair was long and curled at the tips – colored a pure white. She was ethereal, literally. Her wings, when she decided to show them to the world, were large and gold, three pairs of them.</p><p>“Are you going to tell him, then?” He asked gently. “You have been waiting for a long time, and he is of age now.” He couldn’t see her face but, somehow, he knew her lips were pursed.</p><p>“I am not sure how to.” Was the response. The Archangel brought the glass to her lips once more and breathed slowly. “I am trying to find a way to make it happen naturally.”</p><p>“My darling,” Magnus smiled as he came to stop at her side by the windows. “You, of all beings, should know that it’s impossible to control how this things happen.” He gave her a couple of moments before he spoke again. “Don’t you think he has the right to know?”</p><p>“Of course he has a right to know, Magnus.” She chuckled. “I am merely trying to find a way to not scare the poor little angel.” Her voice was soft and gentle, full of longing. “He has endured enough suffering. It made my heart weep having to watch it from afar, not being able to interfere. I worry that if comes as too much of a shock, it may do more damage than good.”</p><p>Magnus pondered her words carefully. “Rhaella, it will come as a shock to the boy no matter the way he finds out. No one expects to be the one meant to be yours.” He lowered his eyes then, they were unglamoured, she always told him they were beautiful. “You know that the Shadow World has a debt with you that can never be paid. You and your brothers granted us the possibility to live eternity alongside our soulmates, even when they are Shadowhunters, especially so. If it weren’t for you, it would never be possible.” He smiled gently at his friend. “Because of you I get to be with Alexander forever, literally. And many others have the same chance because of you. Don’t you think you deserve the same happiness? You have waited for a very long time.”</p><p>She seemed to think about his words very carefully. She was never one to speak her mind before carefully pondering her words. “I have waited for a very long time, you are right. Long millenniums. I can wait some more, until he is ready. He is far too precious, Magnus, for me to get ahead of myself.”</p><p>“You, my old friend, are far too caring. Even for an Angel.” He offered and she smiled at him, looking in his direction from the corner of her golden eyes.</p><p>/break/</p><p>Her Majesty’s house was big and regal, Jace thought as he looked around the big foyer. With high ceilings, marble floors and priceless pieces of art. It was his first time being there. Alec had, for some reason unbeknownst to him, asked that he delivered some reports personally. The Queen was a very private woman, as far as Jace knew, only Alec and Magnus had ever been invited to her home.</p><p>“Jonathan,” He heard a soft voice call from the door to his right. “How can I help you tonight?” She asked and Jace lowered his eyes as he answered.</p><p>“Your Majesty, Alec asked me to bring you some reports. I’m sorry to interrupt your evening.” She studied him for a moment and then dismissed his worries with a movement of her hand. </p><p>“It’s not a problem.” She assured. “You look very tired, little angel.” She said and Jace felt his cheeks heating with the same blush that rose the last time she addressed him like that. He found it odd, she called him ‘little angel’ the day they talked at the training room. “Why don’t you join me for dinner? I was just about to eat.”</p><p>Jace found himself at a loss. The Queen was inviting him to eat dinner with her, but why? “I don’t want to bother you, ma’am. I-“ She interrupted him with a soft laugh.</p><p>“You could never bother me, Jonathan. I am offering.” She said and tilted her head. “Please, I insist.” She said once more and he nodded, following her as she turned around and lead him to the back garden.</p><p>He looked around the Manor in awe. It was splendid. As they reached the back garden, he felt his breath being knocked out of him. It was big, full of colorful blooming flowers. Lit candles were floating just above the ground and a table set for one was placed there. With a movement of her hand, the table was enlarged and set for two. “Please.” She motioned to the newly appeared chair, Jace hesitated for only a moment before he took the seat that was being offered. “I do hope you like wine, little angel. I found over the years that I quite enjoy it.” She stated with a small smile and Jace smiled back.</p><p>They started to eat in silence, he found his glass being refilled without the Archangel even moving. “You seem very tense, Jonathan.” She declared a couple of bites into their dinner. “Why are you nervous?” </p><p>Jace swallowed his wine and looked up at her, she sported genuine confusion over his nervousness. “I guess I’m just wondering why I am here, ma’am.” He offered and the Queen blinked slowly at him, her head tilted to the side. “Well, you are here because I invited you, little angel.”</p><p>Jace’s face warmed again at the endearment and she seemed to find it amusing, her golden eyes twinkling. “You seem embarrassed.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He immediately said and she tutted. “Don’t apologize, it wasn’t a piece of criticism.” She studied him. “Why are you embarrassed, little angel?”</p><p>Jace bit his lip as he thought of how to explain it without offending his Queen. In the end, he ended up putting it very bluntly, like he usually did. “You keep calling me that.” She seemed confused and he clarified. “Little angel.” He said lowly, his face heating up again.</p><p>“You don’t like it?” She asked and he thought a little about it. Because the problem was that he did like it. It made him feel cared for by the woman that he had, foolishly, fallen for, but obviously the Queen was only being nice to him, he wasn’t supposed to like it. “You seem conflicted. You can talk freely here, Jonathan.”</p><p>“I like it.” He admitted, his face a bright shade of red. “I just don’t understand why you call me that.” </p><p>The Queen seemed to ponder something for a couple of moments. Taking a delicate sip of her wine, she set the glass back on the table and rested her chin on the back of her hand. “Well, I find it very fitting.” She smiled softly at him. “And I happen to enjoy your reaction to it.”</p><p>At that, Jace felt lost. What the hell did that mean? “I’m sorry?” He said without thinking and she seemed to find it funny. </p><p>“I find it very endearing when you blush, little angel.” He stared at her a bit outraged, not knowing what to do with that piece of information. He was about to ask her to explain what she meant by that when a portal appeared to their side and Magnus walked through it looking frazzled. “The Institute is under attack.” He said and both of them quickly stood and followed Magnus through the portal and to the Institute.</p><p>Once they got there, they didn’t know what to make of the situation. “What happened?” Rhaella demanded as she landed and Alec was at her side in the blink of an eye.</p><p>“Abbadon. We don’t know how he got in here or why, but we called everyone back, we’re trying to send him back before he starts to attack outside of the Institute.”</p><p>As soon as he was done talking, all of them were involved into the battle. Even as alert as he was, as used to battle as he was, it took Izzy’s voice for him to turn. “Jace, look out!” He heard his sister’s voice and then he felt Abbadon’s fingers grasping his shoulder. “I was looking for you, Shadowhunter.”</p><p>/break/</p><p>Rhaella was in the heart of the battle but still then, she heard Isabelle calling Jonathan’s name, she turned in time to see the demon grabbing him by the shoulder and felt her body light in fury. “Abbadon!” She called. Her voice was loud and strong and the demon looked at her with twisted eyes and a smile made of sharp teeth. </p><p>“Archangel.” The demon answered her. The Shadowhunters around were slaying the last of the creatures that Abbadon had brought with him and slowly turned to look at the scene unfolding. “I heard you have a special fondness for this one.”</p><p>“Let him go, demon.” She said, her voice ringing through the Institute. Her white silk dress had ichor and blood stains, she mourned the couture piece. The demon laughed at her. </p><p>“I think I’m keeping this one.” He said, his fingers had sharp claws and Rhaella could see as they ripped the skin and digged into Jace’s shoulder, her golden eyes danced with fury.</p><p>“Let him go, demon.” She repeated. “You have no business in this realm.” Again, Abbadon sardonically smiled at her, his voice dripping mockery.</p><p>“My children told me that you had taken a Nephilim under your wing. Your intended.” The demon mocked. “I thought it was the archer, but then I learned that Asmodeus’ son had already claimed him, matching marks. Then my children told me that there was another Shadowhunter you cared for. Protected.” He grinned, his teeth sharp like fangs. “Don’t tell me, Archangel, that your storm born intended is the one with Ithuriel’s blood.”</p><p>“You will not return to the Void, Ancient. You will let him go and we will end this. You and me.” Rhaella said and the demon smirked at her. </p><p>“Very well, Archangel.” The beast told her, unceremoniously dropping Jace to the floor at his feet. As soon as Abbadon advanced towards her, Rhaella allowed her fury to take her. </p><p>Her six wings opened behind her, large and golden, shining like the sun. Her golden eyes danced with flames and, with a movement of her hand, she was wielding the weapon she had been gifted when she was created, during the Ancient times. Older than the Earth she was walking now, just like her. A large sword made of gold and embedded with heavenly fire. Her fair skin glowed, her hair floated around her and she could feel the flames of her power caressing her skin. Her Ancient power channeled into the sheer rage and righteous fury she felt at the demon who dared to threaten her soulmate. </p><p>The fight itself was messy but quick. So taken with anger and overcome with protective instincts, Rhaella had only one goal: to destroy the Ancient demon. She was not aiming to send the beast back to the Void, she was going to exterminate him. </p><p>And she did. She had Abbadon kneeling at her feet as her sword slowly impaled him. The demon spoke, ichor bubbling from his mouth. “I am going to come back, Archangel. And I am going to kill your little Shadowhunter.” Rhaella let her Ancient power turn into flames once again, licking at her skin and, much like vines, wrapping around the body of the demon, burning his doomed form. She saw the moment the realization of his fate hit him and she let her voice ring through the Institute once again, threateningly low.</p><p>“No one is touching him again. I will kill anyone who tries.” She pushed her sword further into his body until it poked through his mouth. “I’ll start with you.”</p><p>And just like that, the Ancient demon glowed bright red as the flames of her power and the heavenly fire of her sword eradicated him forever, leving behind nothing but ashes. </p><p>Rhaella didn’t care for the Shadowhunters gawking at her and processing the words they had just heard, she turned around, still glowing gold with power, and kneeled by Jace, the young Shadowhunter staring at her with large eyes. She cautiously reached out until her hand touched his bruised cheek, her large wings fluttering behind her. As soon as her hand made contact with his face, Jace’s body and eyes glowed gold. Through his torn shirt it was possible to see golden shapes tracing both of his arms and the upper part of his torso until they settled into eletric looking lightning shapes. Not the cartoon-like lightning, but looking exactly like the angry shapes that cut through the sky during the rage of a storm.</p><p>/break/</p><p>Jace was extremely confused. And very much tired. The last couple of days had been unsettling, to say the least. He was staring out of his bedroom’s window at the Institute, as Izzy, Clary and Alec talked behind him. “It’s weird, everyone keeps staring at me all the time.” He told them and Izzy rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>“I think it was bound to happen, Jace. Your soulmate is literally the Queen and she used an Ancient weapon made of heavenly fire to exterminate one of the Greater Demons because he touched you.”</p><p>It had been two days since the whole Abbadon almost killing him thing and subsequent realization of him actually being the soulmate of the fucking Queen. Considering the mess that was the Institute on the aftermath of the battle and the fact that they were still trying to figure it out how the demon had gotten out of the Void in the first place, they still hadn’t talked. Which was not to say that everyone had not stared at him like they didn’t know how to act around him anymore. Apart from Magnus, who smiled at him like he had always knew, which, he probably did, and Alec whom Magnus had brought up to speed. </p><p>He turned around when there was a knock at the door. His eyes rested upon the Queen’s form. She looking stunning, like she always did. Her long white hair cascading down her back in defined waves and her golden eyes staring at him like he was the most precious being in the World. She was dressed in couture, like always, much to Magnus’ delight.</p><p>“Am I interrupting?” Her soft voice carried through the bedroom, making all conversation stop. “Your Majesty.” Izzy and Clary greeted and Alec smiled at her. “Of course not, we were just about to leave.”</p><p>His friends smiled a bit in his direction and left the room, leaving the two of them alone. The Archangel walked fully inside the bedroom and with a flick of her hand, the door closed with a soft click. “I’m sorry for coming unannounced, but I think we need to talk.”</p><p>Jace lowered his eyes and nodded. He moved and sat down on the edge of his bed. “I don’t understand this.” He started and when she remained silent, he kept talking, not raising his eyes. “Obviously, I understand what it means, what I don’t understand is why me. The tale says that the other Archangels chose someone to share eternity with you, but I don’t get why they chose me.”</p><p>“My little angel,” She started and the familiar heat rose to his cheeks. “My brothers and I, we were created a very long time ago. Together. There is no one who knows one of us better than the others. They chose you because you are perfect, my darling. There is no one, in any realm, in any period of time, that fits me better than you.”</p><p>Jace shook his head, that just wasn’t right. It didn’t make any sense. “I am not, though. I’m just a very fucked up guy. I don’t- I don’t know how to be someone’s soulmate, I’m not the guy anyone should be dating, especially not you, of all people. I mean, you’re the Queen. You are a literal Archangel. An Ancient and perfect being. I’m not good enough to be with anyone, much less with you.” He ended in a whisper. His eyes still downcast and his low voice full of self-loathing. Valentine made sure he understood it when he was still a child. He did not deserve love, it was a weakness, it could only lead to bad things. To love is to destroy. Jace heard it many times and he understood it. He knew his place.</p><p>The silence between them stretched and for a moment he thought that the Queen had seen his side of the situation and fled out of the room before Jace could taint her as well. He was startled when gentle fingers cupped his chin and tilted his face up. He kept his eyes staring down, still. “My little angel, look at me.” She said, her voice was soft but he knew an order when he heard one. Very slowly he raised his eyes until they were staring right into her own golden ones. Rhaella was sitting to his side, the hand that wasn’t cupping his chin made its way to his hair. “I know how much pain you suffered during your young life. I’ll loathe forever the fact that I could not interfere and shelter you from harm. It pains me deeply that you think so lowly of yourself and I will spend our eternity together making sure you understand exactly how precious you are.” A gentle smile crossed her lips. “You are beautiful, little angel. And the most precious being on Earth.”</p><p>He stared at her with cautious hope in his eyes. His face seemed to have decided to be permanently red. She carded delicate fingers through his hair and he leaned into the touch. “I understand if it’s a lot right now. But know this, I have waited for a very long time for you. I can wait a little more until you are ready.”</p><p>Jace swallowed around the lump on his throat, he felt the gather of tears in his eyes. “I don’t want you to be disappointed. I don’t want you to be with me only to realize I’m not good for anything apart from an one-night-stand.” She seemed pained to hear him say that, but he needed to make sure she knew that this was all he could offer her.</p><p>“Jonathan,” She started, her eyes roaming every inch of his face. “I have watched you as you turned from a lonely boy, into a loving brother and an exquisite warrior. I have watched you as you put yourself into harms way to save the life of people who did not deserved your sacrifice. You are a very bright man, extremely intelligent. You are caring and selfless and loyal. You protect those you love and do the same to those who look down on you. You, my little angel, are precious. And Jonathan, I have loved you for many years now, I will continue to love you no matter what you tell me to try and drive me away.”</p><p>Jace was pretty certain he was about to cry so he shut his eyes very tightly. “You mean it?” He asked, hating how his voice sounded small and scared. He felt her hand move from his chin to his cheek, combing the loose strands of his hair behind his ear.</p><p>“Look at me.” She said once more and he opened his eyes. “I love you, my little angel.” She said with a solemn voice. “You will never loose me.” He nodded. “And I will wait until you feel you are ready.” He shook his head at those words.</p><p>“I’m ready now.” He whispered. “I’m pretty sure I have been in love with you for years, but it seemed like this impossible thing, you know?” She nodded with a small smile. “But now that it’s real, I’m ready.”</p><p>Rhaella nodded at him with a soft smile. “I’m going to kiss you now, Jonathan. Is that alright?” She whispered and he nodded. Carefully and oh-so-slowly she leaned in and kissed him. </p><p>For the first time in his life, Jace felt like the future wasn’t daunting, but something to look forward to. He rested his forehead against Rhaella’s, his soulmate, and smiled.</p><p>/break/</p><p>“I am not sure about this, little angel.” Rhaella told him and he looked at her with playful eyes. </p><p>“Why, don’t tell me you have never been to a bar before?” He teased. They had been dating for six months now. Slowly settling into a routine that fitted them both. They had been on a lot of dates, from days at museums, to walks on the park and fancy dinners. They had been on double dates with Alec and Magnus and Rhaella had officially introduced herself to Izzy and Clary. </p><p>Tonight, Jace had managed to convince his soulmate to join him and the others at the Hunter’s Moon. Magnus had found incredibly funny when he learned that piece of information and was already inside alongside Alec, Izzy and Clary waiting for them. “I have been to bars, yes, Jonathan.” She rolled her eyes at him. “But never one with another members of the Shadow World. No matter how much time and effort Magnus put into trying to convince me.”</p><p>“Well, there is a first time to everything, Your Majesty.” He teased her with a soft smile. One of his arms going around her waist. “It’s going to be fun. Everyone will stare and whisper and we can pretend like it doesn’t bother us.” He smiled. “C’mon, everytime we go out where people know who we are they stare at us. And the others at the Institute still don’t treat me like before.” </p><p>At that, Rhaella rolled her eyes very pointedly. “Well, if you would just stop being a stubborn little angel and moved in with me, you wouldn’t have to deal with that all the time.” He groaned at her and she laughed. “Very well, let’s go inside. I have no intention to spend the rest of the evening standing on a sidewalk.”</p><p>He grinned and pecked her lips before linking their hands and walking in. Like expected, as soon as the first person spotted them and realized just who was the woman walking into the place, everything slowly went quiet. “Well, this isn’t uncomfortable at all!” Magnus greeted with a smile as they took a seat. </p><p>They had barely been there for a couple of minutes when a waitress appeared at their table looking like her eyes would pop out of her head at any given moment. “Your Majesty,” The girl greeted and bowed. “What can I bring you, ma’am?” </p><p>Rhaella, if anything, looked amused at the young werewolf’s antics. “I’ll have a Martini, please.” Was the response and the girl scurried away as soon as Jace placed his own order. “Well, this will be an interesting evening, if anything.” She smiled at them. </p><p>/break/</p><p>They were giggling like little children as they arrived back to Rhaella’s Manor. The night had been fun, if not a bit weird. For Jace, at least. Rhaella, for her part, was very much used to the stares of other members of the Shadow World. “C’mon, my little angel.” She sounded amused as she flew the two of them to her bedroom.</p><p>It was a beautiful bedroom, Jace always noted. With rich persian carpets and a big chandelier. They landed inside the enormous room and Rhaella turned around, silently prompting him to undo the buttons on the back of her couture dress. She was clad on a beautiful midnight blue silk piece. One by one, he undid the buttons, placing a gentle kiss to the back of her neck as she let the delicate fabric pool at her feet. Her stiletto heels making her stand a little taller than him. His breath was knocked out of him as she turned around and looked into his eyes. Her lips were painted a deep red and were a striking contrast to her fair skin. She reached one hand and caressed his face very gently. “Take off your shirt, my little angel.” She instructed before placing a light kiss to his lips and taking a small step back.</p><p>He gulped and shrugged off his jacket, taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. She vanished the discarded clothes with a flick of her hand took him by the hand, leading the way to the big bed in the middle of the room. She kissed his lips once more, her breasts pressing against his sculpted chest. She allowed him to reach behind her and unclasp her lace bra, flicking her hand once more, he felt his underwear be discarded and as she laid him on the bed and crawled on top of him, he felt her completely bare skin.</p><p>They had had sex before, and very quickly he learned that he did not need to be embarrassed to allow his body to be handled how he always wished it to be. Rhaella was loving and understanding and she could always tell when he was hiding something from her. That being said, Jace confessed to her, after a stiff drink and with his eyes downcast, his face warm, that he liked when his partner took the lead and told him what to do. Rhaella had only smiled at him and placed a kiss to his lips.</p><p>“Put your hands above your head, my little angel.” She murmured against his lips as she straddled his hips. “I am going to take care of you, little one.” He felt as his body was wrecked by a shudder and crossed his wrists above his head. Rhaella placed gentle kisses down his neck and chest, her hands lightly tracing the lines of his defined body and the forms of his runes. Leaning down, she took his right nipple between her teeth, making him gasp. “Such a responsive little angel I have.” She murmured with a smile. “You were such a good angel tonight, I had such a wonderful time with our friends.” She said in a low voice.</p><p>Rhaella sat back and admired the young Shadowhunter beneath her as he seemed to come apart with her barely having touched him at all. His perfect skin illuminated by the golden glow of the floating candles around her bedroom, he looked breathtaking with his soft white wings splayed on her black silk sheets. She leaned down until her mouth was hovering over his own. Her left hand reaching between them and grasping his hard member. The soft skin was warm against her hand. She slowly started moving her hand up and down, making him gasp. Moving her right hand down as well, her lubed fingers circled his fluttering whole and his whole body arched when her first finger entered him. </p><p>She took his time to make him come undone. As soon as she felt his muscles lock in place, his thighs trembling beneath her, she stopped what she was doing, her beautiful little angel gifted her with a low whimper. He made such delicious noises, she would never tire of hearing them. She kissed his lips slowly, languidly. Trailing her soft lips to his ear and biting lightly. “I am sorry, my little angel. But tonight I want to feel you.” She told him and he exhaled with a low moan. </p><p>Carefully, she aligned his member with her entrance and sinked down, very slowly, teasing, feeling every inch. Once she was fully seated, she began to move her hips. She moved teasingly slow at first, her fingers softly tracing the feathers of his wings, once she saw his plump bottom lip being trapped by his teeth, she picked up the pace, her left hand teasing his nipples as she moved her right hand and, as she felt him tremble, pressed her hand around his neck, blocking his breathing. She felt his whole body arch into hers, and saw his mouth open in a silent scream. “It’s okay, my love, you can come. I want you to come before I do, go on.” She encouraged and as soon as she was done talking, she felt as he came inside her, it was enough to send her over the edge as well.</p><p>Rhaella fell gently on top of Jace’s trembling body and kissed his abused lips. She reached her hands above his head and coaxed his arms back down and and around her slim waist. She caressed his soft wings, feeling his shudder beneath her. Making use of her angelic strenght, she turned them so he was laying with his head pillowed by her breasts, her golden wings wrapping around the beautiful form of her soulmate. She carded her fingers through his hair as he slowly came back to her. “I love you.” He told her when he finally opened his eyes, gazing up at her with a tired but sated look, a soft smile decorating his lips. She smiled back at him, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I love you, too, my little angel.” Was the response.</p><p>They fell asleep tangled in one another, Rhaella’s large wings a protective barrier around them. She would never allow any harm to come to her little angel ever again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! Please leave comments and kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>